The Need
by moriah93ohio
Summary: The need to have him was overwhelming. The need to see him was consuming. The need to feel him was all he wanted. Harry can't take it anymore. He needs Draco. And he can't hide it anymore


Moriah: New story! New story!

Harry: One-shot, really.

Moriah: Hush, yes, one-shot. My first Draco x Harry one-shot.

Harry: Lemon! Please review! Morie-chan doesn't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: The need to have him was overwhelming. The need to see him was consuming. The need to feel him was all he wanted. Harry can't take it anymore. He needs Draco. And he can't hide it anymore.

* * *

"_Mhm, Draco!" Harry moans out, as the blonde, kissed his neck. _

"_I can see that you like this." Draco whispered in his lovers ear, making him moan and shiver in need._

"_Please, I need you." Harry gasped, letting out a scream when Draco bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, as he arched his back._

"_How badly? How badly do you need me?" Draco teased. He loved making Harry plead._

_Harry panted, before answering. "Badly. I need you so badly." Harry begged. "Please. Please take me."_

_Draco smirked. He could never deny the teen when he begged like that…._

Waking up from another dream, Harry sighed as he walked to the bathroom, having difficulty with his morning problem.

Looking around his dorm, he saw that Ron, Neville, and Seamus were still sleep. As he walked out of the door, he hoped he hadn't said anything in his sleep. 'Note to self: Put a silent charm around your bed before you go to sleep.' he thought.

Walking out the door, he was met with a red hallway, with candles floating in the air, illuminating the halls, since it was still early in the morning. The brunette made a left, and continuing straight before he made a right, into the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, he walked to one of the showers, before quickly taking of his clothes and turning on the cold water.

The brunette sighed in contentment feeling the cold water hit his hot skin. The mixture of his hot body temperature and the cold water, made his feel relaxed. He was sure his morning problem would be gone soon.

As he took his shower, Harry couldn't help but think about his dream. Harry remembered Draco's voice in the dream. How husky and soft it was, turning him on, even in the cold shower. Shaking his head, he diminished the thought quickly. "What the hell is wrong with me? I've been having dreams like that for weeks now." he said to himself. "Do I miss him that much?"

With a sigh, thinking of the other teen, he answered his own question. He missed the other teen very much. Lately, he didn't see him that much. In the classes they had together, they would share glances and secret smiles, but nothing else since they didn't want to get caught.

Turning off the shower, he grabbed his green towel from the rack that was by the shower. Picking up his clothes, he walked quickly back to his room, not wanting to be caught with just a towel on. How embarrassing.

Walking quietly back into his room, he walked over to his closet, drying off his hair, and his body. After drying off, he put on a light green shirt, with blue jeans, before putting on his white socks and black shoes. Taking the comb off his dresser, he combed his damp hair, making it so it fell in strands.

Looking around the room, he saw that his friends were still asleep, but knew they would be getting up soon. He looked on the dresser that was next to his bed to see the time. He would have use magic, but he was too tired to get his wand out. The clock said 7:30 in blinking red numbers.

It was 7:30. Classes didn't start for another hour. And breakfast didn't start for another half an hour. What to do with time to spare? Lay back in bed and get some sleep? Harry shook his head. If he went back to sleep, he would have another dream. He didn't want to have to take another cold shower. Just sit on the bed and read a book? Again, the teen shook his head. He didn't have any good books to read. He would have to remember to get some.

Walk around the school? Harry not? Hopefully walking around would make time pass by quicker.

Opening the door, he walked back into the candle-lit hallway, before making a right. Walking down to the end of the hallway, he made a left, reaching the staircase. Walking down the stairs, he made a right.

As he walked, he heard another's footsteps, making him stop. Thinking of whether to hide or stay as he was, he decided to stay and find out who the person was.

"Who's there?" his voice was soft.

The person laughed. "No need to be scared, Harry." a familiar voice said, soft and husky, almost as it was in his dream.

"Draco?" Harry said, his voice disbelieving. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. But I am guessing that you couldn't sleep." The other teen walked closer to Harry, now being shown in the light. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, and black pants.

Harry nodded. "You couldn't sleep either?" he asked.

"Something like that." Draco smirked walking closer to the teen, before backing him into the wall, pinning his arms.

Harry looked shockingly at the teen pinning him. "Draco." the other sighed, at having the blonde with him again.

"Did you miss me, Harry?" he whispered in the teen's ear.

"Yes." the other breathed, unable to control his flaring hormones, at the other's unexpected presence.

"How much?" Draco's voice seductive, teasing him.

Harry gasped loudly when the blonde nipped his earlobe. "Draco," he panted. "We can't."

"And why not?"

"Classes will be starting soon. Someone might see us together."

"So?" the blonde said. "Do you think anyone is going to believe them when they say they saw Draco Malfoy kissing Harry Potter?" he laughed.

Harry looked at Draco confused. "Kissing?" he asked. "We aren't kiss-"

Soft, warm lips, pressed against his in a soft kiss, pushing him further into the wall, cutting him from his last sentence.

Harry gasped and moaned softly, returning the kiss with the same intensity, silently begging the other to let go of his arms.

Draco kissed him more passionately, shaking his head, tightening his hold on his lover's arms.

Hearing footsteps around them, Draco quickly released Harry before giving him one last kiss, then disappearing.

The brunette slummed to the floor, with a sigh. "Wow, has it been over a half an hour already?" he said to himself. "Maybe time went back faster than I thought."

Opening the grand doors, the teen walked into the room, and going to the Gryffindor table. Getting a plate, he grabbed a bagel and french toast and a cup with apple juice.

"Harry?" he heard a familiar voice say. Looking up, he saw a girl with bushy red hair.

Getting up from his seat at the table, he put on a smile. "Good Morning, Hermione."

The girl ran to him, giving him a hug. "Morning Harry." she said. "Why are so late?" she asked. "You are normally here before we are."

Harry laughed a little. She was right. He normally was. "I was walking around. I lost track of time." he said.

"Harry!" another voice said, running to the two teens.

"Hi Ron." he said, as the other gave him a hug. "Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time when I was walking around."

Ron nodded his understanding. "Can we sit with you? Neville and Seamus are 'talking'." By 'talking', he meant kissing.

Harry laughed before nodding his head. "Of course Ron. I was getting ready to move to sit with you guys, but if you want to sit over here, that's even better."

The three friends sat down. Harry sat down where he was before, Ron sat on the left side of Harry and Hermione on the right.

Ron picked up and plate and filled it with a bagel, waffles, and an apple, then getting a cup of milk. Hermione picked up a plate and filled it with grapes, a bagel, slices of apples and sliced pears.

"Hermione, do you have to have fruit for breakfast?" Ron asked, grabbing the syrup, putting the liquid on his waffles, before giving it to Harry who put some on the side so that it didn't touch his bagel.

"Because unlike you and Harry, I want to stay healthy. Fruit is healthy for breakfast, something that Harry should have." she said, taking some grapes off her plate and putting it on the brunette's.

He looked at her, silently asking her if he really had to eat them. "Yes." she replied. "You have to eat them. I know you like grapes. You just don't eat them as often as you should."

Harry sighed, before turning around and looking at Slytherin table, to meet with grey eyes looking back at him. Startled, he quickly turned back around.

He picked up a french toast, before he felt it knocked out his hands and back on his plate, like it never moved. Looking at the person that knocked it out his hands, he glared at them.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Harry but you are eating the grapes first then the french toast and bagel."

"They will get cold." he said, hoping that would help him eat in the grapes last."

"Harry," she said. "You're a wizard, warm them up again."

Harry sighed again. There was no winning this. Picking up some grapes, he put them in his mouth, before chewing and swallowing them. He continued until all of them were gone.

They weren't that bad, they tasted really sweet. He forgot how much he liked grapes. He looked at Hermione who smiled and hugged him.

He hugged her back, before eating the french toast and the bagel. Classes would be starting soon.

After the three friends finished eating breakfast, they got up from the table. Harry took a quick glance at the Slytherin table, but didn't see his Slytherin. 'He might already be in class. I know how he likes to be on time. Even if that means being earlier.' he thought.

It didn't take long for them to reach Potions. Luckily Professor Snape wasn't there yet. Unfortunately, Draco was.

Harry walked pasted him, but glanced at he went, hoping no one would see. Who could? No one was really there, except the four of them and his friends were talking so they wouldn't see.

Harry sat next to Ron on the left at the two-seat table. Draco was at the table next to their. Pansy hadn't walked in yet so the seat on the left was empty.

With time to spare, the brunette turned his head slightly to be met with grey eyes staring back. Blushing, he turned back to the front, just as other kids were walking to the door.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" he heard a worried voice asked.

Looking towards the voice, he nodded. "Yea, Ron, I'm fine." he smiled, silently thankful that his blush went away, before Ron spoke.

The red-head opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell rung just as Professor Snape walked past.

Severus Snape had black hair, light skin, and his eyes were cold black, a gazing pierce that left people intimidated, and nervous to talk.

Over the last year, the brunette saw the Potions Master in a new light. But of course, with you dating his godson, you would see him differently. After he started to do better in potions, thanks to Draco's help, Snape didn't give him a hard time. Well, not as much as he use to anyway. He was still hard on Harry, but he understood why. He saw Harry as a teen and not as "The Chosen One" like most people.

Before the Potions Master started talking, he looked at Harry, giving him a secret smile, who smiled back, making sure that no one saw the interaction.

* * *

"Harry, you coming?" the female voice said.

It was now night time. The sky was blackish-blue, stars scattered around the darkness.

Harry looked at his best friend, before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I'm so tired. I couldn't wait for dinner to be over so I could go back to bed."

Hermione nodded her understanding. 'He did seem more tired than usual.' she thought, hugging her best friend. "We will see you when we get back."

Harry smiled and nodded, hugging her back, before she left to get Ron so they could go Hogsmead.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled more into the covers as he drifted to sleep.

_"I missed you." Harry said, hugging the blonde tightly. _

_"I know. I saw you glancing at me, when you thought I wasn't paying attention."_

_The teen blushed. "Hey, you were glancing at me too."_

_The blonde laughed. "No, I was looking at you." he said. "If anyone saw, they would never think I was looking at you. You, you made it obvious who you were glancing at."_

_Harry blushed more. "Well, next time, I won't make it so obvious." he said, playfully. "I'll make everyone think I'm looking at Pansy."_

_"You do that, and I'll glare at you." the blonde said. "Then everyone will know who we are looking at."_

_Harry laughed. "It will be your fault." he said, wrapping his arms around the other's neck._

_"No," the blonde said softly. "It will be your fault." he said, before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to the other's who instantly changed the kiss to passionate...._

Waking up from his dream, the teen found his hand in a certain area of his body, and with another problem.

Before he could get up, he noticed that someone was on the bed.

"Draco," he gasped, covering himself more with the blanket, hoping that the other didn't see the problem in his pants. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde smirked, putting his hand on the brunette's leg, slowly moving it up to the bulge in the other's pants, making him gasp.

"Well, since most people are out for the next couple of hours, I thought it was would nice if I snuck up here." his voice husky, moving his hand over the bulge through the covers. "Besides, seeing you unconsciously touch yourself is always hot."

Harry blushed as he threw his head back on the bed, panting, loosening his grip on the covers.

Draco smirked, slowing moving the covers from around the brunette's small form. He moved his hand up and down the bulge, now no longer covered by the blankets.

Harry's pants and gasps filled the room, his hands clenching the sheets lightly. "Draco," he sighed.

"Yes?" came the husky reply.

"Please..." he begged, feeling the bed dip and the blonde now hovering over him.

"Please what?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive. "Something you want?" he said, still moving his hand teasing through the fabric of the other pants.

Harry's pants became louder. "Kiss me," he said.

With a smirk, the blonde pressed his lips to the other's softly, who instantly changed the kiss to passionate.

Harry pulled the blonde closer, feeling as if the blonde wasn't closer enough.

Draco broke the kiss, to kiss down the teen's neck, who put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, panting.

"Draco," the other sighed. "Please."

The blonde smirked, already knowing what the other was begging for.

Still rubbing the bulge in the other's pants, he bit down on the soft flesh of his brunette's neck, who arched his back, gasping at the sensation the two actions caused.

"Draco," he said, panting, trailing his hands down the other's back. "Oh, Draco."

The blonde Slytherin smirked again, biting down a little harder, hearing the other make a small scream.

Giving the other's neck a small kiss, Draco pulled away to take off Harry's shirt. He trailed kisses down the other's chest, before taking a nibble in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, before moving to the next one, after it got hard.

"Draco," Harry moaned out, while the blonde was attacking his chest; somehow, he felt Draco pin his arms to the bed, but it wasn't with his own hands that pinned him, it was an invisible force.

He gasped and whimpered more in need, as he felt his Slytherin take off his pants, throwing them on the floor, along with his boxers, stroking his member in a teasing pace.

The Gryffindor's breath hitched, as he tried to contain the pleasure he was feeling. Draco knew everything about him, from what his favorite food was, to his least favorite, to what made him laugh, to what made him cry, and no what how often they would see each other, the blonde knew just what Harry liked, even in the bedroom.

Although Harry wouldn't admit it, he was masochistic, he liked the feeling of a little pain, into pleasure, he liked, being under Draco's mercy, to find out just what the blonde would do to him, in his moment of absolute bliss.

Harry watched as his blonde lover took off his own pants, leaving on his boxers. Grey eyes met with bright green, before he shifted so that he was aligned with Harry member, before Harry screamed in bliss at the warmth his groin was enduring. He clenched his hands in the sheets, trying not to move more towards the heat, to build more friction. But it wasn't long until he didn't have control of his body movements, and he moved forward.

Luckily, Draco anticipated Harry's action, moving backward at the just the right movement so that he wouldn't choke. Holding on to the brunette's hips, he continued his pleasurable torture, relishing in the moans and pants he heard. Pulling away, knowing the other was close, he moved up, to kiss the brunette passionately.

Reaching for the drawer next to the bed, he opened it, to remove a small bottle of lube. Opening the bottle, he spread some on three fingers, before putting the bottle on the drawer, for later use.

Grey eyes looked into lustful bright green, he slowly, inserted the first finger, hearing Harry moan. Inserting the second finger, Harry moaned louder, silently, begging for more. He knew that other was trying to tease him, by preparing him slow.

"Please," Harry begged, clenching the sheets. "Draco,"

The blonde smirked, as he inserted the last digit, hitting the other's prostate, resulting in hearing a scream from the male above him.

The Gryffindor whined, as the grey-eyed teen removed his fingers. Harry breathing came out it heavy pants, as he tried to get his heartbeat back to normal.

The brunette noticed that the blonde was taking off his own boxers, throwing them in a random place in the room. Grabbing the bottle from the dresser, Draco spread some on his hand, before rubbing them together and prepare himself.

"Are you ready, my Little Harry?" lusful grey eyes met needy emerald. Harry nodded, without a second's thought, before feeling the blonde's member push into his entrance at a gentle rate. Once he was far enough, he stopped moving, looking down at the moaning, wilthering teen, beneath him, begging him to move.

With a smirk, he thrusted into the wanting body beneath him, hearing a needy moan, pass the sweet lips of the Golden Boy. His Golden Boy. Another gentle thrust, and he felt the other's hands, drag down his back, as he let out another moan. How the brunette got his arms free, he didn't know.

He gave a hard thrust, hearing the male cry in pleasure, and he himself, panting, his head laying on the Gryfinndor's shoulder.

"Draco!" Harry screamed, when he felt another hard, gentle thrust, course through his system. "Please." He was begging again, knowing only Draco would know what he was begging for. "I need you." the words leaving his lips before the brunette could stop them.

He smirked as he moved his head from the other's shoulder and kissed Harry passionately, leaving him almost breatheless as another wave of pleasure course though his system, muffling his noises of pleasure.

Draco thrust became harder and harder, and Harry knew it was because he escaped the invisible force, something he wasn't going to reveal. After all, he never did. Another scream pasted his lips, breaking the passionate kiss, making him pant, as he again dragged his hands down the other's back, leaving red marks.

Harry again dragged his hands down the blonde's back, making his blonde Slytherin go deeper inside him; the blonde groaned from the new sensation the action caused.

"Draco!" he again screamed. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. "I'm so close." He was panting, trying hard to get the words out.

The blonde bite down on the brunette's neck, biting the spot that made him moan the loudest, as he continued to thrust into the body, that was getting close to completion.

Harry closed his eyes, as he felt his stomach tighten, signaling that he didn't have much time left. He ran his fingers though the blonde soft strands of hair, trying desperately to hold on.

He screamed again, feeling the other hitting his prostate, with a powerful thrust, making his head spin, his vision turning white, and his hands, clenching the sheets.

"Oh God!" Harry screamed. He was trying to hold on, but his stomach was tightened more. He couldn't hold on anymore, feeling another thrust to his prostate.

"Draco!" he screamed as he came, spilling his seed on the other's stomach, arching his back, his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Harry!" the blonde screamed as he climaxed, shooting his seed into the panting body beneath him.

Exhausted, Draco pulled out of his lover. Although no one knew, they had been together for over two years. Keeping it a secret was always difficult, sometimes, leaving Harry lonely and uncertain if the blonde really loved him or not. But he would look into the blonde eyes and see nothing but love and adoration.

Laying his head on his chest, the panting brunette felt strong arms wrap around him, and he sighed in contentment. Slowing his eyes closed, knowing his roommates still wouldn't be back for a couple of more hours. He could spend time with his boyfriends without being interupted. Draco's eyes closing after seeing Harry now sleeping peacefully.

For now, the need to have him was quench. The need to see him satisfied. He could take not seeing him for another long period of time, but he already knew that it wouldn't be long before the need, claimed him again. After all, he would always need Draco.

* * *

Moriah: That's the one-shot! I hope you liked it!

Harry and Draco: Happy Birthday, Morie-chan! *both are blushing from the lemon* Sorry, I am posting this a day late. My birthday was April 30. I didn't get the chance to post this yesterday.

Moriah: Yay! You remembered!

Draco and Harry: *both smiled* Of course we remembered! We wouldn't forget your birthday!

Moriah: I am sorry about the lemon! It's not my best one. Hopefully, my next Drarry one-shot will have a better lemon. But I still hope that you liked it anyway. Also, I am sorry about the ending. If you don't understand let me know.

Harry: Please make sure that you wish Morie-chan a happy birthday, and make sure that you review!

Moriah: Yes, please review! I love reviews!

Until the next time I update...


End file.
